Under The Stars
by PaLM TRee 101
Summary: COMPLETE! A romantic setting on a clear starry night is all it takes for two teenagers to discover their hidden feelings. LG One Shot


Under The Stars

_We've all got to dream sometime, right? I mean, think about what the world would be like if nobody had dreams. There wouldn't be any airplanes, or light bulbs. There probably wouldn't be an America, and we'd all still be savages running around in loincloths hitting each other over the head with clubs._

_That is, if we hadn't fallen out of existence altogether. But, what can I say? People had dreams, and here I am, David Gordon, 18 years old, up at 3 o' clock in the morning looking out my window daydreaming. Although if it's 3 in the morning, chances are I'm not really day dreaming, am I? Ok, so night dreaming- without sleeping. _

_Ugh, I'm starting to think like Lizzie, _he thought.

A smile crept across the boy's face as his best friend came into his mind.

He had been thinking of her all night. Every night, and every day pretty much all the time since he was about, oh lets say 7. He was totally in love with her, and had been for as long as he could remember.

It was their last summer together before college and there was still one thing, and only one thing that Elizabeth Brooke McGuire didn't know about her best friend. How he felt about her.

Gordo sighed and leaned back against the windowsill he was sitting in. he looked upwards and saw a star shooting across the sky. He blinked and shook his head, thinking he was delirious from the present ungodly hour.

He looked at the sky again, and sure enough, another star flew by, then a third. Gordo scrambled off the windowsill, grabbed two blankets, then quietly climbed out his window.

Lizzie McGuire woke to a soft tap at her window. The girl reluctantly rolled over and chanced a glance at her clock.

3:06 AM

She groaned and smothered her head with a pillow in a very unsuccessful attempt to fall back asleep.

Yet another tap at her window caused the blonde to slowly rise to her feet, grumbling as she made her way to the window.

She searched for the cause of the rude awakening of her dreams, and her eyes led her down to her backyard and a young man standing with a handful of small pebbles.

Lizzie's irritation instantly dissolved, and a smile seemed to have been permanently etched upon her face.

She realized Gordo was trying to tell her something, so she gave him a quick wave and ran to get a pair of sandals.

The teenager gracefully slipped out of her window, and with much skill and experience, easily climbed down the side of her house.

She hadn't bothered to change out of her pajamas, as it was only Gordo, and she was more comfortable in his presence than in her own bed.

Gordo ran over to her and reached out his hand to her. She took it without question and he started running, the two blankets in his other hand.

Lizzie ran with him, only once questioning their destination. He had looked at her with a smile and told her to just trust him, and of course, she did.

He led her though a dark field, never letting go of her hand, for which she was very grateful. She wasn't afraid of the dark, not at all; but being outside in the middle of the night was something completely different.

Gordo stopped walking and began lying the two blankets on the ground.

Lizzie took in her surroundings. She hadn't recognized it before in the dark, but they were on an old field at the top of a hill not ten minutes from her house. She used to play soccer there as a young girl. It was pitch black, the only light emanating from the moon and stars.

"Gordo, what are you doing?" she asked him.

He had set the two blankets on the grass at the base of a hill, creating one big blanket, and he was now lying on his back stargazing.

He looked up at her and smiled gently.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Come here," he motioned for her to join him, which she did, however confused she was.

"Gordo, we can see the stars from our backyards, why did we come all the way here at three in the morning? It's dark and creepy, and I look terrible-"

He placed a finger over her lips to stop her ramble. She ceased talking immediately, but shivered slightly at his touch.

"You look beautiful," he said, positive that he had never made a statement more true, "Are you cold?" he asked her.

Lizzie couldn't find words, but shook her head slightly.

He took his finger off her mouth and pointed up at the dark sky. He laid back down.

"It's a meteor shower," Gordo explained.

Lizzie's eyes widened in anticipation.

One star began to tremble as if a leaf in the wind, then suddenly broke free and shot across the sky.

Lizzie gasped, "Oh my god, Gordo, isn't it gorgeous?"

Gordo looked over at Lizzie's gleaming profile and sighed.

"Yes."

Lizzie turned her head towards him and moved her shoulder into his, then looked back up at the sky, eager for more.

Gordo nudged her back, and she began to giggle. He elbowed her gently, once, twice, and the 18-year-old girl began to laugh silently.

She loved the nights she spent with him. They could be doing anything from playing cards to watching movies, or just sitting around doing absolutely nothing at all, and she always had the time of her life.

He had always been there for her. He was there from day one. From the time she scraped her knee in the first grade, to when she got a bad grade on a test, or broke up with a boyfriend. He was always the first at her side, taking her hand and pulling her back up and away from harm, and she was starting to realize just how much he meant to her.

She elbowed Gordo back slightly harder than she meant to, and he stared back at her with an over exaggerated expression of mock hurt.

"Of course you know, this means war," he stated in a perfect imitation of Bugs Bunny.

Lizzie laughed at the look on his face and wriggled into the blanket a little more, looking intently at Gordo, ready for any sudden movements.

"Whoa, look at that one!" Gordo pointed up to a star in the sky.

Lizzie followed his gaze immediately, and Gordo pounced, tickling every inch of her stomach that he could get his hands on.

The girl squealed and turned away from him, and curled up on her side facing away from him. She moved her hands over her sides to try to prevent him from tickling her further, but to no such luck.

Gordo chuckled and turned over towards her. He saw her back and without making a sound, he reached a hand over and pulled a lock of hair over her shoulder and swirled her fingers around it.

He saw Lizzie's body visibly relax as his tender fingers caressed the smooth waves of her hair.

She was tired and obviously ready to drift off to sleep. Gordo stroked her hair some more, then softly pulled her closer to him.

She felt her back graze his chest and she cuddled into him, too tired to protest.

"Hey, Gordo," came the muffled voice he knew so well.

"Hey, Liz," he said softly.

Gordo wrapped his arms around her and they lay there for a while, fitting perfectly together like piece of a puzzle.

Lizzie's insides were bubbling and flipping over, quivering at Gordo's touch. He felt her shiver and pulled her closer, one of his fingers skimming a bare part of her stomach where her shirt had ridden up slightly. The girl shivered again.

Gordo loosened his arms and Lizzie slid back to a safe distance from him. He placed a hand on hers.

"Are you cold?" he asked her for the second time that night.

"No," she replied, secretly yearning for the feel of her skin ablaze at his touch again.

Another star shot across the sky and Gordo was tickling her again. She shrieked with laughter and gasped for breath. Every time she moved her hands to cover the spots he was tickling, he'd move them to a new location, causing her to break down into peals of laughter once again.

"Gordo!" she gasped for air, "Gordo, stop! You win!"

He grinned and stopped, reclining back onto the hill, never taking his arms off the girl he had loved for years.

The blonde allowed herself to be pulled back against him, and snuggled into his side, leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Truce?" she whispered.

"Truce," he confirmed, tightening his grip around her waist.

Lizzie sighed happily and nuzzled her head into his shoulder, curling up slightly.

Gordo closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head, letting his mouth linger on her hair, his nose taking in the scent.

"Promise me, Gordo," Lizzie said sleepily, "that we'll always be together, no matter what life throws our way."

"Promise," he agreed.

Lizzie smiled pleasantly and got comfortable in Gordo's arms, never feeling quite as warm and sage as she did that very moment.

Gordo rubbed his hand soothingly up and down her back and kissed her forehead gently.

Lizzie smiled and tilted her head up to look at him.

He looked down at her with sparkling blue eyes, and Lizzie felt a comforting sensation flow through her body. She felt herself lean forward slowly until her lips brushed his.

She gasped when she realized what she did, and pulled back, but Gordo caught the back of her head and brought her in again.

Their lips reunited and Lizzie's mind exploded. So many thoughts were running through her brain, but she felt her eyes close and they all disappeared. It was just her and Gordo; not another soul anywhere. She was in a state of complete ecstasy, and she let her instincts take over.

Gordo wasn't thinking; he didn't want to move too much for fear of waking up from the best moment of his life. He tightened his arms around Lizzie, and pulled her body into his, a shiver going down his own spine when he touched his lips to hers.

Gordo tangled a hand in Lizzie's hair, and kissed her with all the pent up passion he had been hiding for so long, and she began to tremble in his arms.

The world around the two teenagers began to dissolve, and they fell into an abyss of warmth and tenderness that neither could have possibly imagined existed.

They pulled back slowly and Gordo leaned his forehead against hers. She was still cuddled up next to him, and he pulled her closer, never wanting to let go.

"Lizzie," Gordo whispered.

Lizzie leaned in once more and kissed him again, then rested her head on his shoulder, more content with her teenage life than she had ever been before.

"I love you," she said, just above a whisper.

Gordo closed his eyes and melted into a world of pure glee. He leaned back again on the hill and wrapped his arms around Lizzie. She snuggled her head into his chest and he whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

**How was it?? Review and let me know!! Sorry about the delay on my other story, Leave it to Fate, I'll have another chapter up soon. What do you think?**


End file.
